rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Velvet Scarlatina/History
Events *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Background Velvet was born in the kingdom of Vale. She studied combat in Pharos Academy along with Coco Adel, whom she admired from a distance. Velvet eventually enrolled into Beacon Academy. Manga Velvet is seen very briefly in the first chapter of the manga, walking past Team RWBY's table in the Beacon Academy food halls. ''RWBY First Year At the start of her first year at Beacon, Velvet went through the Beacon Academy Initiation with the task of finding a relic in the Emerald Forest. There, she found a partner in Yatsuhashi Daichi, and along with Coco and Fox Alistair, formed Team CFVY. Her teammates greatly value her abilities and have fought many battles together.'Monty Oum's Rooster Teeth Journal' Second Year, First Semester Velvet, like most Beacon students, watched the Beacon Academy Initiation take place. She grew a liking for Team RWBY. At some point, Blake Belladonna defended her from racist harassers, and asks Velvet why she does not fight back. Velvet responds she does not like hurting people. Velvet first appears in series in the cafeteria, eating a meal by herself at an empty table. However, Team CRDL appear at her table and begin teasing her, being led by Cardin Winchester. Cardin starts pulling on her ears, ignoring her repeated pleas for him to stop because he is hurting her. Russel Thrush calls her a freak as Cardin releases her and she leaves the room covering her face, crying. Pyrrha Nikos could not stand how Cardin and his group treated Velvet, while Yang Xiao Long remarks that it must be difficult being a Faunus. Blake Belladonna comments on how Cardin is not the only one to treat Faunus in such a derogatory and abusive manner. During another class talking about the history of Remnant, specifically the Faunus Rights Revolution, Bartholomew Oobleck asks if any of the Faunus have been discriminated against. Velvet at first is hesitant to raise her hand, but does so. Dr. Ooblek then comments how dreadful that is. Notably, she is the second character to raise her hand, a black silhouette in the back being the first, implying that there are several other mistreated Faunus among the students at Beacon. Her hesitation also exemplifies her preference to avoid being the center of attention, in addition to her shy and quiet nature. ;Media Covering These Events *"Jaunedice" *"Jaunedice, Pt.2" *RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, Second Semester At one point, Velvet met and befriended Sun Wukong and Team SSSN. During their second semester, Team CFVY was sent on a mission to the settlement of Lower Cairn near Mountain Glenn, supervised by Professor Peter Port. There, they found the settlement to not only be wiped out but completely flattened by the Grimm. Along with her team, Velvet found six survivors from the Grimm, a family of a father, a mother, and four children hiding in a nearby cave. While attempting to rescue the family, the father was killed by an Ursa that attacked the Huntsmen, causing the mother and children to run back to their cave. To the Huntsmen-in-trainings' horror, the cave was then crushed by a Goliath that was rampaging nearby. Team CFVY evacuated from the settlement which had been completely lost, and their mission was considered an outright failure. Velvet returns to Beacon from an unusually long mission with her team and is met by Team RWBY after a student announces their return. Blake promptly asks her if she's okay, while Weiss Schnee asks why their mission took longer than expected. Velvet lies and tells them that "There were just so many", likely referring to the Grimm. She reassures them that since they are first-years shadowing a Huntsman on the trip, they will be fine. This is so that she doesn't scare the first year team just as they are leaving. She also wishes Team RWBY safety before rejoining her team. Following this, Velvet and Professor Ozpin met to discuss what had happened during their mission. Velvet has apparently been spending the entire semester building up her weapon, Anesidora. When she comes in for the finale to help fend of Grimm during the invasion of Vale, she takes out a few Grimm and attempts to use it, but is stopped by Coco Adel, who points out what she's been doing with Anesidora and says not to waste it before taking out the Grimm herself. ;Media Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Breach" *''RWBY: After the Fall'' Vytal Festival Tournament Velvet and her team are competing in the Vytal Festival tournament, representing Beacon Academy and the kingdom of Vale. Team CFVY wins their team's round, but Velvet is not selected to progress into the doubles round. After Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai defeat Coco and Yatsuhashi Daichi, Velvet feels empathy and concern for them, and Fox Alistair is there to console her. She is later seen on the day of the second one-on-one matchups, taking photos of Sun Wukong, along with Brawnz Ni and Nolan Porfirio, before talking to Ruby Rose about her sister Yang Xiao Long's predicament. She also briefly mentions to Ruby how Coco described her hallucination of Yatsuhashi as a "stress-induced hallucination". ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" *"Destiny" The Battle of Beacon Velvet is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of the Grimm attack on Vale. Her weapon flies to the floating arena in a rocket-propelled locker. After a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium and is defeated, she is among the students that choose to fight in the battle rather than flee. She also takes a picture of Ruby Rose in a heroic stance. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon where they begin to fight the Grimm. Later during the battle as they are overwhelmed by the Atlesian Paladin-290s, Coco gives Velvet permission to use Anesidora, which is revealed to be capable of summoning copies of weapons she has taken pictures off. Despite being able to wield each weapon with precision, she is eventually knocked out by one of the remaining Paladins. Weiss then saves her from suffering any major harm. At one point during the battle, Velvet watched Team ABRN defeat a Death Stalker, and took a picture of Reese Chloris with her weapon. She learns that Roy Stallion was killed by a Nevermore at the start of the Fall, and the rest of Team BRNZ was missing, presumed to have been killed in the panic. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *''RWBY: After the Fall'' ''RWBY: After the Fall Leaving the Battle Conscious but clearly hindered by the Paladin, Velvet limped along, leaning against Yatsuhashi's body, evading attacking Grimm en route to the docks, guiding some restless civilians and, along the way, finding Ruby and Weiss, who were looking for Jaune and Pyrrha. At the docks, Velvet had her injuries treated, and saw Qrow Branwen leaving in an Air Bus to Vale carrying an unconscious Ruby. While Velvet insisted she was still in fighting shape, Coco ordered her to find a bed to rest until dawn.'[https://www.kobo.com/us/en/ebook/after-the-fall-rwby RWBY: After the Fall Preview Chapter]' After the Fall Following the Battle of Beacon, Velvet, along with her team, stayed in Vale for a short while to help Glynda Goodwitch secure the city. Eventually, Team CFVY decided to move on to new things, and with Glynda's support, transferred to Shade Academy. At Shade, Team CFVY received a distress call from the settlement of Gossan due to a Grimm invasion. They found the settlement had been destroyed and aided the survivors in reaching the settlement of Feldspar. After Feldspar was invaded by Grimm, the team successfully lead the nomads to Coquina without any casualties. Additionally, with the aid of her team, Velvet uncovered a plot set by Carmine Esclados and Bertilak Celadon to traffic humans for an unknown employer and subsequently arrested the two. When they arrived at the settlement of Coquina, Team CFVY encountered Team SSSN, who informed them about the events that transpired in the Battle of Haven. Velvet noted Sun Wukong seemed like he wanted to leave Vacuo soon. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' References Category:History pages